C'est pas ma faute !
by fleurdpine
Summary: Itachi explique sa version du massacre Uchiwa ... une totale série de coincidences ! Attention, fans d'Itachi ... pas pour vous!


_Des versions du pourquoi-du-comment de ce qui c'est passé lors du massacre Uchiwa, il y en a déjà des tonnes mais ...quelqu'un as-t-il été demander à Itachi ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Alala..heureusement que je suis là..._

disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne sontpas à moi ; la preuve, ils sont encore tous vivants !

C'est pas ma faute !

Je suis une victime des circonstances.

Sérieusement. Tout le monde pense que je suis Uchiwa Itachi, le tueur de sang froidet psychopathe confirmé. Eh bien , ilsse trompent. Je me décrirais comme un homme à famille... si j'avais encore une famille. Oh, bien sur, il y a Sasuke, mais Coucou ! Comment je suis censé etre un super grand frere avec quelqu'un qui essaye de me TUER ? Ok, c'est moi qui lui ai dit... mais il faut bien encourager les reves non !

Les gens sont focalisés sur la conviction que j'ai _voulu_ tuer ma famille. La famille, c'était tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qui me restait, l'endroit ou j'aurais put me réfugier, maintenant elle n'existe plus. Mais c'était juste un accident, juré. Et l'Akatsuki? Une brochette de gars sympas qui ont eu la chance de se recontrer...

Voune me croyez pas ? j'espere que si. Ecoutez juste mon histoire, vous verrez, je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez...

Tout d'abord le mangeykou sharingan : completement une coincidence. Vraiment. Je ne savais meme pas que tuer Shisui pourrait m'amener à obtenir ce truc. " Le livre des secrets du clan Uchiwa" oui, je l'ai déjà ouvert , il ne contenait que quelques vieilles recettes.

Je ne voulas pas le tuer, bien sur . Il est...était...comme un grand frere pour moi. Un meilleur ami comme vous appelez ca . Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué?

TOUT a commencé avec ce stupide concours de boisson. Non, pas d'alcool, j'avais pas l'age. Avec du thé. Oui je sais, ca fait vraiment con, mais j'avais que treize ans à l'époque, pas encore l'age ou j'ai commencé avec tous ces trucs là, les filles, l'alcool, la drogue ect..mais revenons en à mon histoire.

Naturellement j'ai gagné, JE SUIS un Uchiwa avant toute chose. Et c'est comme ca que la suite de malheurs a commencé.

J'ai quitté le resto en coup de vent. Je devais rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible, le seul endroit proche ou je pourrais trouver une salle de bain. Je devait _vraiment _y aller.

Ca vous est déjà arrivé ? Quelqu'un a deja essayé de courir comme un deraté dans ces conditions ?Nan, c'est tres, tres compliqué.

Puis, qui sait pourquoi, Shisui m'arreta. Sur le pont. Avec l'eau coulant en desous . Lentement.

"Itachi !" m'a-t-il dit" Ca fait un bail, comment va ? "

"Shisui" Lui ai-je répondu, un sourire entre les dents " Je doit vraiment retourner à la maison..."

" Nimportequoi" m'as-t-il dit en un rire. "T'as surement un pu de temps pour un vieux copain non!"

Si j'avais pensé un peu plus à ce moment là, je lui aurait proposé de m'accompagner mais...l'eau...!

Ilessaya une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation. Je dois admettre que c'était pas la personnela plus intelligente que je connaisse. Mais il réalisa quand meme que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Itachi? Ca va ? T'as pas de probleme de fille si ? Parceque c'est exactement ce dont je voulait te parler , tu te souviens de..."

Et il continua à me parler de sa copine... Je commencais à en avoir marre. J'ai essayé de le pousser mais il s'est posté devant moi.

"Nan... tu peux pas t"echapper comme ca ! " avait-il dit en un sourire moqueur. Il me bloqua.

J'ai fait la premiere chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Vous auriez fait exavtement la meme chose si vous etiez dans mon état... je lui ai filé un coup de kunai dans les cotes et j'ai courru comme un dingue vers la maison.

Heureusement, j'y suis arrivé à temps. Malheureusement, j'ai réalisé que j'avais tué Shisui. J'ai pris peur et écrit une note de suicide pour lui..mais le clan n'est pas tombé pour ca.

Les jours suivants, j'esperait que Pere avait su par quelqu'un que j'avais tué Shisui pour ne pasavoir à lui annoncer. En tout cas, s'il le savait, il s'en foutait royalement. Mais s'il m'avait demandé, je lui aurait inventé un mensonge aussi gros que moi. C'est toujours comme ca quand on est jeune... maintenant je mens beaucoup mieux.

Mais assez de philo, je pense que vous etes là pour savoir ce qui c'est passé... avec le clan.

En premier, je voudrais signaler que tous les faits de l'enquete étaient contre moi. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Pourquoi je penses ca ? Eh bien...pensez y aussi. Les Uchiwas étaient un clan bien connu, puissant qui effectuaient pas mal de missions. Alors pourquoi s'emmerder à chercher un coupable alors qu'il y en avait un à portée de main ? Les forces étaient liguées sur moi.

Ce coup ci, ca avait commencé avec une fille de mon fan club. Eh oui, a cet age là, j'en avais un... comme j'en ai toujours un d'ailleurs...pourquoi y a-t-il autant de fan fictions sur moi alors ? Je pense que cette fille devait etre une cousine eloignée ou quelqu'un dans le genre, elle avait donc tous les droits sur moi, étant plus vieille que moi. Elle m'avaitété promise depuis que j'était tout petit . Merci aux nouvelles idées du mariage .

Maintenant vous devez réaliser que j'avais treize ans à l'époque . TREIZE ANS . Est-ce un age auquel on songe à mutiler sa famille ?

Et comme beaucoup de jeunes à cet age, j'avais des problemes de boutons ...

En ce jour particulier, j'avais mon col remonté sur ma bouche, cachant un énorme et repoussant bouton d'acnée. Mais j'étais devenu un expert dans ces choses là, la discrétion, la meprise et tout ca...observez Sasuke... j'étais comme lui. A part que je ne voulait pas le buter, moi.

Mais pour des raisons que n'ignorait, la fille était attirée par moi et mon air méprisant.

"Itachi kun !" minauda-t-elle , ne voyant jouer avec mon shuiken, sa main levant délicatement sa jupe courte. Ce que je pouvais etre con.

J'ai esayé de l'ignorer. Ca n'a pas marché.

"Itachi-kuuun" dit-elle" Pourquoi tu me cache tes levres ? "

Lalala...j'écoutais pas

" Aller, viens 'tachi-kun...laisse moi voir tes beaux yeux..." Sa main avait glissé le long de ma cuisse en s'asseyant pres de moi. J'ai immédiatement sursauté . Aujourd'hui, ca aurait plutot été son cas... Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, activant inconsciemment le sharingan...une maniere de me proteger je suppose...

Au lieu d'etre effrayée et de me foutre la paix, elle avait glissé ses bras autour de moi, entrouvrant son décolté au passage.

Comme un ninja, j'avais des reflexes impressionnants, surtout en bataille. Et cette..._chose_ en face de moi, laq poitrine pigeonnante et la jupe relevée était pour moi encore pire que n'importe quelle bataille..Maintenant...eh bien ... je pense que je l'aurais suivie...

C'st pour quoi, lorsquelle s'est approchée de moi, quand j'ai senti le contact de sa peau, je lui ai enfoncé le kunai avec lequel je jouait dans le décolté .

C'était purement de l'instinct, promis. Si elle avait agi comme n'importe quel humain de mon age, j'aurais gardé mon calme et je l'aurais surement mieu ignorée. Mas elle avait essayé de me _toucher _ et comme beaucoup de gens à cet age là, je pensait encore que les filles étaient...eh bien ... des filles quoi...

Je suis resté devantsoncorps un moment. Ne n'arrivait plus à respiere, réalisant que je venais detueur un autre Uchiwa. Et je ne pensais pas pouvoir cacher celui-ci aussi bien que Shisui. Ce que je pouvaisetre con...

J'avais besoin d'aide, une situation dans laquelle je n'avait jamais été. Regardez Sasuke aujourd'hui... et imaginez qu'il aie besoin d'aide... Inquiet, frustré, j'aisaisi une poignée de shurikens et , tout en réfléchissant, je les ai lancés un par uns dans l'arbre en face de moi.

Eh bien... apparement, ma mereavait invité des "copines" a venir à la maison. Vous pouvez donc facilement imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai vu soudain cinq femmes surgir juste devant le tracé de mes shurikens.

Maintenant...est-ce vraiment ma faute si je suis un excellent lanceur ?

Là, j'était vraiment terrorisé. J'avais tué 6 ...non 7 personnesen un journée et j'ai courru , courru aussivite que j'ai pu au travers des rues, direction la maison, foncant dans les gens, renversant des étals.. ...

Qu'aurait dit mon pere si j'était renvoyé des ANBUS ? Ou pire...envoyé en taule ?

Une habitude nerveuse qui est mienne , encore aujourd'hui, ce fut exactement ce que je fis en courrant ce jour là, c'était de former avec mes doigts les techniques que j'avais apprises dans la journée... et, quelque part dans mon esprit, une partie pas encore infectée par la terreur, les muscles m'ont ordonnés de créer une sceau du feu. Puis... eh bien ... la dernierer chose dont je me souviens était d'avoir vu la maison en face de moi, bruler.

Pour mon horreur, j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de la résidence d'une famille qui venait juste de finir une fiesta arrosée . Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi la maison avait brulé aussi vite, mais la réalité était là.

Je n'avaosencore apris aucune technique de l'eau, donc, j'ai fait la chose la plus logique à laquelle j'ai pensé, j'ai courru voir ma mere. Je n'avait réflechit à rien . Je ne savais pas grand chose à l'époque . Aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu m'arriver.

Elle était occupée au centre de la cuisine à faire à manger pour ses copines (que j'avais tuées mais hey !). Aujourd'hui ne me souviens plus de ses traits, de son sourire, de ses yeux ...c'est horrible d'oublier les gens comme ca ...

" M'man ! " lui ai-je hurlé, completement paniqué . En effet, la maison enflammée était juste à coté de la notre. 'Tain de Hasard.

"Itachi, " m'a-t-alle répondu" Les filles seront bientot là. Aide moi avec le ponch. "

" M'man , je dois vraiment te parler ! " lui ai-je répliqué, terrorisé, ouvrant le frigo.

"C'est ca . Le jus de raisin s'ilteplait. "

Je lui ai donné une brique. " Je veux dire que je le dois _vraiment ! _ c'est tres important. " J'avais esperé qu'elle arrete tout pour m'écouter .

Elle ne l'as pas fait.

" Le jus d'ananas, mon chéri" Je lui ai tendu la premiere bouteille que j'ai trouvé.

" Laisse moi juste essayer ca ..." avait-elle dit, prenant un verre. " Mmmm ! Délicieux !"

" M'man, je--"

" Ton pere doit essayer ca ! "

"M'man--"

" CHERI !" avait-elle appelé au travers de la porte. Il est apparu tout de suite . Mon pere . Lui non plus, je n'ai plus rien en commun avec sa personne aujourd'hui . Je me dégoute. Ma mere lui avait tendu un verre.

Exasperé, j'ai attrapé la premiere chose la premiere chose que j'avais donné à ma mere. Le jus d'ananas. Enfin je croyais . Pourquoi ma mere ne l'avait pasvu plus tot ?

De la mort aux rats.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle foutait là.

Mais c'était trop tard. Mon pere avait déjà pris son troisieme verre de "ponch" , ma mere son cinquieme. J'ai palit à la mort.

"Mere...Pere..." leur ai-je dis lentement. Ils étaient des ninjas. Ils étaient des Uchiwas. Ils DEVAIENT etre résistants--

Ils se sont effondrés. J'ai hurlé et courru dehors. Au passage j'ai renversé quelque chose, le pot de bois peint que Sasuke avait offert à ma mere pour ses huit ans . Plein de couteaux qui se sont enfoncés lentement dans les corps de mes parents avec un sifflement qui me hante encore aujourd'hui.

A ce moment, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais montrer mes émotions à qui que ce soit. Je veux dire... regardez où ca m'a mené !

J'ai quitté la maison. Je ne pouvais plus rester au village, les larmes coulant sur mes joues pour la premiere fois depuis mes trois ans.

Dehors, il y avait tout un regroupement de Uchiwas furieux. Quelqu'un m'avait vu allumer le feu. Je dois admettre que , déjà, à cet age, j'étais pas rassurant.

Comme vous le savez peut-etre, les bandes furieuses sont extremement violentes. Et je suis surque vous comprendrez que je me soit défendu. Et donc vous comprendrez que c'est ainsi que ceux-ci ont péri. Là, je me suisarreté, dégouté de moi meme, terrifié et, à la fois ce qui me dégoutait encore plus, fier de moi. J'ai vomi sur leurs cadavres.

Mais quelque chose me retenaitencore à Konoha. Sasuke rentrait dans quelques heures t il avait fini son exam aujourd'hui. J'étais déjà trop curieux à cet age et personne n'aurait pu féliciter Sasuke. C'était mon role de nouveau tuteur.

Sasuke était trop mignon, enfant. J'ai voulu le serrer contre moi quand il a franchi la porte, autant pour le rassurer que pour me rassurer moi. Mais il m'as demandé ce qui c'était passé.

Donc, en temps que grand frere et grand con, j'ai voulu lui expliquer comme je le fait actuellement, me servant de mon nouveau mangeykou sharingan.

Je ne voulispas le torturer, jamais cette idée ne m'avait effleurée à l'époque . Je dis bien à l'époque. Je voulais juste lui expliquer comment j'avais accidentellement tué une centaine de personnes.

J'esperais pas lui faire peur, réellement . Mais il m'as regardé avec ce regard que je neconnais que trop bien , parcequ'il me hante jour et nuit aujourd'hui, ce regard de terreur, de dégout et de vengeance.

Doc je lui ai dit de me hair et, eventuellement, d'essayer de me tuer. Une sorte de conseil , pour qu'il aie désormais un but, vous voyez, sans famille, sans rien , il aurait pu sombrere dans la déprime et etre amené au...suicide.

Mais il ne m'a jamais compris . Comme personne d'ailleurs.

Et comme pour l'Akatsuki cette soi disante "organisation criminelle" ... c'est un malentendu. Vousconnaissez mon partenaire, Kisame ? Il s'est fait virer de son village pour cause de baby sitting oupé ! Imaginez ! Et était-ce sa faute si ces gamins avaient besoin d'aller s'empaler sur des rochers ? Absolument pas. Et quand Sasori a tué le Kazekage ? Le vieil homme voulait mourir ! Sasori lui a rendu service , le pauvre homme souffrait de dépression ...

On a tous essayés de montrer notre bonne volonté mais notre réputation est faite...

Voila mon histoire. Je vous le dis , C'est pas de ma faute !

_Voila, maintenant si vous avez compris ce que je veux faire passer comme message, répondez aux questions là: _

_1- Itachi ; coupable ou innocent ? _

_2- Aujourd'hui, son sentiment premier ? _

_3- Menteur ou non ? _

_Read ans review svp...j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
